


Innocent Eyes

by PixelCube



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Coming Inside, Connor is a nervous twink, Connor is an adorable bottom, First Orgasm, First Time, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelCube/pseuds/PixelCube
Summary: Connor’s fists were tightly clenched to the bedsheets. If Hank overdid it, they’d be torn in seconds. He was trying so hard to hold back, just for Connor’s sake. He deserved a good first time. He deserved everything in the world, and Hank would be eager to provide.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Innocent Eyes

Connor was innocent. Hank knew that well.

Who would deny it, with those wide and curious brown eyes? They sparkled in the light. His pink, plump lips? Nearly always in a smile. 

So how in the hell was Connor, the worlds most innocent Android, so eager to take a cock up the ass? His face was buried into the pillow, utterly smothering his blushing face. His thick and dark locks of hair were finally messed up, all by Hank’s doing. 

Like mentioned before, Hank loved his eyes and lips. Now he loved them even more knowing that every time he saw them, he’d think of them widening at the sight of his cock, and nervously, yet eagerly swallowing it down his throat. 

Connor’s fists were tightly clenched to the bedsheets. If Hank overdid it, they’d be torn in seconds. He was taking it really well, better than most virgins Hank had the chance of taking away from. As a surprise to him, Androids didn’t need to be prepped or stretched; Connor even lubricated himself, the sly little shit. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t a tight fit- Hank was trying so hard to hold back, just for Connor’s sake. He deserved a good first time. He deserved everything in the world, and Hank would be eager to provide. 

By Connor’s delicious noises alone, he was thoroughly enjoying this. Good. Good, because Hank had been so nervous he wouldn’t want to take old man cock from his superior officer. Who _would_? How had he gotten so lucky that he had a curious twink begging to suck- 

“Hank...?” A tiny voice whimpered below him. 

Connor had one eye peering at him; the one side of his face that wasn’t pressed to the pillow, facing him.

Hank squeezed both of his hands around Connor’s slim hips. “Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“You stopped.” Those plump lips he adored slipped down to a frown. His old heart immediately panicked. He _needed_ those lips gasping for air and whimpering his name. 

“Shit- yeah, sorry, baby.” Hank’s cock immediately filled the hole it owned now, but Connor wasn’t satisfied yet. 

“Hank, are you oka- _oh!_ ” A deep, quick thrust ripped a yelp out of him. And just like that, Connor was back to whimpering and begging incomprehensible garbage. 

Seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even lifetimes passed where Hank and his lover rocked their bodies together, frantically chasing the gold at the end of the tunnel. Hank’s teeth formed white marks along Connor’s neck and shoulders. Connor shoved his rear up into Hank and was rewarded with a deep growl from his human boyfriend. 

His Android was still shoved into the mattress, hands clinging desperately to the thin sheets below. He loudly moaned into the pillow, artificial drool coating a portion of it. Hank’s chest was flush against Connor’s back, as deep inside of him as he could be. One hand gripped tightly to Connor’s hip, the other on the bed, holding himself up. 

Hank barely saw his lover peer up at him from below.

“Are you going to come inside me, Hank?”

That was all he needed. Like the lighter to a cigarette, or the trigger to a gun, Connor had wound him up and let him go. 

Only mere seconds later, Connor cried out into the pillow as his body was pummeled, and promptly filled with Hank’s hot, seeping load.

The sheets finally tore. Connor’s first orgasm left him panting, whining, and sweetly mumbling Hank’s name, as if he were in the throes of a fever dream. Hank’s lips met his lover’s neck, cock still deep inside of his gorgeous body.

“Hank... please, Hank...” 

“Shh... right here, baby.”

Once his Android had slowly come down from his dazed state, their bodies disentangled from each other. One whimper left Connor’s lips, and he was immediately swept into Hank’s arms. They collided together again, away from the torn sheets and mess Connor had made practically everywhere. 

Hank had done that to him. He’d shown him a new world, one filled with desire, and lust, and curiosity. Connor needed a guide through it all, to receive his wants and needs. Hank would be there every second. 

“I loved it. Every second.” He had mumbled into Hank’s neck. 

The exhausted brunet was cocooned in the single measly blanket Hank owned, but securely held in his arms. That would suffice. 

He just smiled, petting Connor’s soft hair. Still wild and curly, a look Hank was coming to adore.

“Just ask, sweetheart. I’ll be here.”

At Hank’s good-humored response, Connor simply smiled, and curled closer to him. Hank couldn’t ask for anything more. He and his newfound lover slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is too cringe or if I should update tags. More smut is likely on the way~


End file.
